There exist applications where a property of an analyte has to be measured or controlled. Generally, in operational use of such applications an electrode is immersed in the analyte for measuring and/or controlling (setting) a property of the analyte, such as a voltage (potential). The property to be measured or controlled often relates to an interface between the analyte and the electrode. The application may require that the temperature of the interface is precisely controlled or that the temperature can be varied. In some applications, such as applications implemented in integrated circuit technology, it is convenient to use a resistive heater to control or vary the temperature. In such applications the resistive heater needs to be put very close to the interface in order to be able to accurately control the interface temperature, i.e. to create a good thermal coupling between the resistive heater and the interface.